never piss off the dragon
by Draconos Deadman
Summary: feric was just going to live an average normal freeman life, enjoying freedomes and getting used to the unusual world around him. not complicated. but unusual tigers, godesses, and prophecies will complicate the uncomplicated.
1. tiss a proluge of the funny sorts

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of hell seemed to penetrate the dark swamps of Vamaria. Dark shapes played into the darkness, hinting at the monstrous forms of demons of every nightmare imaginable. The only thing that lay in the forest, untouched by unholy hands, was a small glade, deep within the swamps.

Even in the unusual standards of the dark moonless night, one particular being stood out among the things that howled, and screeched, and hungered for human blood. A old man sat on the ground, seemingly unworried about the terrible doom ascending down upon him. Withered by time, the man wore a charcoal cape, that hide a normal country shirt, and pants. He wore boots of reptilian skin, that seemed as old as the one that bore them.

Various trinkets of obscurity hung on his body. Necklaces, rings, and such littered with glittering jewels. Each stood out in its own beauty, making the owner seem like more the decoration in a old house, than a living person. Though through all this, the man looked as normal as any other, save the strange raccoon that sat upon his head. Every minute the raccoon would stand up upon the mans head, and shriek at the monstroustys that converged on them, silencing, though briefly, the unhuman sounds that ran through the night.

If one person, brave and unhurried by the danger around them, would have stopped and studied the strange scene, he would notice that the man seemed to mumble, and that the very air seemed to still around him. Suddenly in a bright blaze, a circle of light formed around the old man, forming a barrier between himself, and the danger that swarmed around his area. Standing up he surveyed the circle, still not noticing the raccoon siting on top of his head, scratching at its ear.

Norman sighed to himself as he relised that he wouldn't be able to swipe anymore jewels from unsuspecting people, seeing as he wouldn't make it out alive from his current ordeal. As he thought about what he had to do before he completed his task, his thoughts barely touched the idea of death, accepting the entire prospect, and moving on to the more greater woe of his world. How the hell was he supposed to get the jewels he wore to civilization so he could pawn off the recent nicks that he acquired. He merely shook his head as the raccoon smacked the bald spot in front of it, seemingly responding to his selfish thoughts. "you should have left me marry, you knew that I wouldn't be coming out alive, why didn't you go back and explain to our nephew why I suddenly died, because I was granting the world more time to prepare for the inevitable war looming over us. Why the emperor wouldn't listen to my claims, because I have never supported him and his plans for purging the land of beauty that he cant fathom. Why I never told him why exactly I found him when I did, and took him in. And most importantly, why I left him with everything in a house older than time.

How exactly, do you talk yourself out of the lecture im about to give you, for old times sakes."

He spoke to the raccoon as though it would respond, and though no one would have believed it, it did.

"because you knew I had to be here for what your thinking. You know that the next companion has already been choosen for your nephew."  
the words came out calm and un hurried, as if they had all the time in the world to discuss the what if's and why's of their long life together.

In which, they didn't.

"I still wish I had someone else to explain to him, other than what I left him, and those over complicated bird brained fools that I sent the magical message to." Replied in a angry tone. Thought not upset as his compainion, he just needed to vent his frustration out on something, hating what he was forcing on the only human being he actually cared about in this century.

"Feric will be all right, he's a resourceful lad, and the power that lies within him will appear when he needs it most. Besides, I don't know why you mother him so, you know as well as I that the boys been through more than most, and besides the "bird brains" have that guest of theirs, who will no doubt be coming." this came as stern message to him, telling him that he was only opening old wounds.

"the boys got more problems than either me or you, or anyone else we knew in our long lives, ever had, _combined!"_ he emphised the last word, hoping for once to win against the only person to ever not lose to him, in anything.

"though what you speak of is true in a way, you know that the boys got more potential to solve them than anybody ever will. Hes ment to do things that were put in place long before the house _ever _came into the thoughts of those that made it." This he knew was true, and nodded his head slightly, accepting the answer and continuing in his chanting. He could feel the evil approaching his circle, and knew it wouldn't last more than a hours more.

He was nearly complete when the raccoon stoped him again.

"before we set this off and leave this world. Did you forget too tell me anything."

He thought about this, and decided to come out with a few details that he was sure she couldn't change, and that fact alone would anger his old friend more than anything he could ever do.

"I hide your treats under the floor boards in my bedroom. Which one ill never tell." He could feel the amusment of his comment in this dire situation take hold in his friend, and decided now would be the time to tell her of his one last joke on the world.

"I also purposely didn't tell the bird brained idiots exactly _who _Feric is." He felt the animal on his head anger,

As the sharp claws dug into his old head.

"you WHAT!" this came as a more of a tiger roar, rather than the small animal that his friend resembled.

"I simply withheld information from them, seeing as they have done it to me over the years, I just forgot to tell them certain things."

He started to chuckle quietly, his joke finally taking affect, he could just visualize the poor fools faces when they received his vague but crucial message.

He winced as he felt a small paw pound on his head. "you… will… tell… me… everything… Norman!!" each word was stressed with another pound on his forhead, causing him to smile.

"I only didn't bother to tell them who, and what jack was. Nor what he looked like. Nor that he was my successor, or that he was the compass of the ancients." He searched his mind for further details. "or his… past. In fact, I didn't mention him at all. Ever!!" he laughed at this. Making the raccoon pound more and more rapidly on his head.

"damn….. you… and …. Your… tricks…. Norman" he smilled knowing what came next. "do you realize…. That you've endangered the entire universe with this….joke!! of yours" the raccoon wailed causing him to sigh.

"it's a good thing I already added the knotch to the tree, that way they would know that I planed it. I would hate for them to think that I was growing senile in my old age." His smile faded as he saw his circle of light waver.

His dailying was over, the time had come.

He continued into the last part of his chant, the words starting to take a toll on him.

As he finished, the light from his circle faded, leaving the glade unprotected.

And him finally submitted to his foe's desires, or so he wanted them to think.

He allowed the dark stranger to come towards him and his companion. The mans face was hidden for no reason, for Norman had known it for more years than any man should have to.

Words slithered from the direction of the stranger, leaving filth in the air as they slugged their way toward his ears. "so here we are at last Norman, you the great thief mage of Vamaria, the last decendent of the house left by my stupid brothers, at my mercy, I wonder will you beg for a quick death, or will you continue your stuborness ever through the pain filled demise I have planned for you and your weasel." He choose not to answer, simply letting his stillness speak his answers.

"do not continue to try and intimidate me old fool, I know a little of what has been occurring in the last moments of your life, and I know you haven't the strength to even draw light from fire." This came as a sneer from the stranger, filled with anger and slight hint of fear.

Good he thought, as well he should be afraid, for what im about to do to him will cause him to twist in the dung heap he sleeps in.

"why I have no idea what gave you that idea old friend, but know even though soon I will fade, there are others who will oppose you, and know, they have the power to finally put a end to you, I only wish I could see it when it happens."

The dark stranger only stared at him, trying to put untruth to his words. Failing he resorted to anger.

"do not think I don't know about the current plans you have, what you do is mearly a small stop in my plans, how long will this last old man? A few years, what you speak of cannot happen in that time. No matter how much you_ think _ you know."

Obviously still in the dark about the plans of his demise, the old man thought to himself, well I for one wont ruin the joke of others.

My parting words to you, friend are these. When the fires of our land reach out to burn you to a crisp, know that it was I that started them with the rocks that your brothers gave me." He allowed that to sink in. watching the rigidness in the strangers body, seeing the anger of the darkness.

He could almost smell his fear.

"old man, I don't care what you've been burning, but I only hope I can use that same flame to burn your beloved house. When I find it. And I will. I will." This came a threat, and a empty one at that. The house would move before he could even come near it. Being what it is.

"I pity you, and I hope that you find enlightenment before your final hours." Not wasting any more time, he drew upon his comrades strength, and used it and the power of his soul to activate every spell he had placed. He felt the wave of power leave him, and saw it ripple through the time between him and the being in front of him.

"what did you just do old m-" he suddenly burst into flame, him and every creature of darkness around him. The screaming was nothing to the old man, for no longer did he see the scene before him, he felt himself drifting away from this land that he had protected for no reason, until the reason presented itself one very weird day, 7 years ago. And he could see the reason before him, sleeping on a bed. miles across miles, the passing of the man could be felt by all, some just the passing of a person of importance, others a blow to the heart.

and to some, something to celibrate.

.


	2. kities of the striped sort

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Jungle weeds and plants sped by him in a frenzy haste as he ran through the jungle in a age old nightmare. He felt them closing on him, hunters of men. And they wanted him, a orphaned 6 year old boy who had been born to the wrong mother. He could feel her in the chase, the cold red eyes as red as his own, burning into the scars on his back. He felt himself pick up the pace, not even bothering to hide his trail anymore. He could smell the fires of the nearby settlement. The town that they would not go near, usually. He had no idea if the settlement would protect him now, but he had to try, or risk their wrath at his attempted escape a hunt before. For seven suns and moons he had ran, never stopping, fear keeping him going. Fear of the red eyes that pursued him. Fear of the plans that those red eyes had for him. For the umptieth time he cursed his own red eyes, silenty hating his heritage and the anomaly of his birth. But even he hated it knew that he was not normal, not even by freemen's terms. he hit a valley and saw his salvation, fires, buildings made of trees, strange animals made of wood. And men without collars of eslavment. that's when he felt the arrow hit his shoulder, and his own colar tighten. NO!! he thought franticly, not when I am so close, so close to freedom from her grasp!! He ran at full speed, the tiredness of the suns and moons before forgotten for one long sprint of freedom, and the numbness that crept from the arrows poison ignored. Half way there he spoted what must be what another slave, formally a freeman from this settlement, called a wagon. He sprinted for it, hoping that this wagon was a kind and generous animal, and would understand that he needed to hide. As he dove into the "wagon" , he heard the hunt call of the noble party, and realized they were close upon him. A leage or two more and he would have been caught. He felt the colar on him tighten, and he struggled against it, as air was deprived of his tired lungs. He felt the blackness of death creep up on him, and gave into it, peaceful in the thought that he had escaped the red eyes.

Safety.

Feric woke with a start, and found himself in his own bed, safe from the hunt, death, and the dreaded red eyes that he also carried, safe in his beloved adopted uncles house. He stared into the morning darkness, attempting to calm himself from the old fear of the hunt. He shivered at the vague memory that resurfaced every night, but never in such detail as this one. He rose from his soft bed, and placed two feet on the wooden floor. He resisted the strong urge to go to all fours, as he had done in the past. His uncle had taught him the ways of the free men, and still his found them strange after seven years of freedom himself. Dressing himself in his hunting attire, he decided that he would forget his nightmares in the relaxing beat of hunting, one of the few freeman things that he did well. He looked at himself in the mirror glass, a contraption of his uncles. He admired the plain gear of the freeman, but detested his own features. His pale white skin seemed to glow, a feature he wished all the work he did would deystroy. His dark brown hair was cropped short, but still retained its messy attitude. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. He was lithe and meant for the hunts that he himself enjoyed.

He had long since accepted that his uncle was a magician, a man of the gods. He did not worry anymore that the house that he lived in was not made of trees, like other freeman buildings, but of mountain stone, and glossy wood that he had not seen elsewhere. Though he admitted to himself, I haven't been anywhere of importance in the freeman kingdoms. he exited his bedroom, entering the long corridor that was only one of many in his uncles house. Turning left he walked down past many other doors, some he knew where they went, others he did not. The corridor exited into what his uncle called "the entrance hall". His amazment at the size of this one room was still there, even after seven years, and would probably never leave him. The hall was tiled with polished mountain stone, but colored like no mountain he had ever seen. It was a dark deep blue, much like a fishing lake. Wall that held the door way that he now stood in was a nice ruby color, while the opposite wall, which was a solid thing with no doorways, was like no color he could name at all. This wall of all colors(for that's what he called the shade) glistened with uneven proportions unlike the smooth feel of the other walls in the strange house. It seemed to him that this wall was the house, and everything else was just an extention. He once told his uncle his thoughts on the particular wall, only to get a strange look in return. Throwing the thoughts of the strange wall away, he looked around the main enterance again. To the left of the current doorway, stood the main doors, which would lead him to the outside world, where to very real like guardians stood to keep the dangers of the outside from coming towards the house. On the right, there was several things. A pair of separate spiral stairs, that led to different things; guestrooms, the armory, and his uncles private study(of which he didn't go near, for it was common knowledge that you never touch a magicians things, though he wondered if his quirky uncle even had _normal_ magician things.) and three other doors, a left, a right, and a middle. The left led to the common room, or so his uncle called, the hearthroom, in which one could read till the eyes grew tired(a waste of time in Ferics mind, for no book stood to the real world.) or sleep in front of the open flame.

The middle door led towards the garden room, where strange plants from all over stood tall reaching towards the glass that let the sunshine in.

And the right door led towards the dining room where the biggest table he had yet to encounter (which was a amazing feat in its self, seeing as Feric had eaten at all sorts of tables.) resided. In this room another door led towards the kitchen were as he understood it, was where freemen had their women cook for them(something he still doubted.).

He knew from prievious days that his uncles stocks of food were dangerously low from the recent winter. Spring had came along, making it prime time for a hunt. He walked toward the main door, scooping up the bow and quiver from the nearby wall. He had strived to lean this weapon of the warriors. Becoming better than the warriors that would hunt him again one day. When that day came, he would fight to his last arrow, and because of that he had hundreds, because of his habit of fletching thirty new ones every fortnight. His aim was true to a daggers edge, and though his arrowheads came from the armory. A fact was that no matter how many arrowheads you used, the armory was always stocked with more, allowing him to make as many as his habited hands desired. Being a mages adoptive nephew had its perks, he thought to himself as he reached towards the great entrance doors.

A knock sounded from them, just as he had touched the handle, making him jump from the doors. He stared at the handle, thinking it was cursed or some other, when the knocking sounded again. Suddenly remembering that this was the freeman way of letting one know he was at the enterance to anothers territory, he grabbed the handle, and slowly pulled the door open to a crack and looked out.

Standing on the stone outside, stood two ladies. A fact that made him wish his bow was strung, and his quiver straped to his back ready to yield his arrows if he needed them. One was his age, with auburn hair and a dark complesion of which he hadn't seen before. Her form was fair, so was her face. All this paled in comparison to her gray eyes, reminding him of storms. Her hair trailed over her shoulders, hiding her ears. She wore traveling cloths, worn from the road and had a long sword strapped to her side. He wondered if she could use it, seeing as one rarily saw such a young girl carry such a dangerous weapon, but from the way she held her self, warry and cautious alert to his every move, he had a mind to think she could.

This was contrasted by her companion, a short old woman, who leaned on a simple wooden staff. Time seemed to have hurt this one more than others, at least in his own mind. Wrinkles seemed to dominate the womans face, giving her a harmless that the old carried well. Her eyes betrayed her though, as they were the color of the strange wall behind him. The every color shade. Only the divine had those color eyes, and because he was raised to the superstious legends that freeman stayed unknowing to, he instantly felt the need to bow down to this great god. She wore a travelers cloths too, but somehow made it seem like the greatest dress ever made, even smeared with the road dirt. He allowed them to survey his own appearance, relying on the fact that he was normal in all but his eyes. And his weapon. Normal freeman boys did not carry the great bow of warriors, but he allowed that fact to give him the stealth that one needed to hunt, and not be hunted.

Finally the old woman spoke. "good day young sir, we were passing by this morning, and wondered if you could tell us if this be the house of the magician Norman, the thief." It came out in tone of demanding, rather than the normal questioning tone of the old, more evidence pointing to this ones divine nature. He nodded his head, not wishing to let his limited language be given away. Seven years and he still could only manage a few words, only because he didn't like the movement that were required of the jaw to speak freeman language. He could understand it though to the educated nobles degree of his uncle. "good, good, now may I ask if you might be… what was that name… oh yes, Feric. Are you Feric?" she talked in that demanding tone, one that forced its way into his head. He nodded again. She seemed annoyed at his silence, but didn't press on, instead taking on a sad look on her face as if she didn't like this answer. "im sorry to have to tell you this then Feric, but your uncle has passed on. He died a fortnight ago." Though she said this in a quiet tone, she might as well yelled it, for it hit him like a blow to the stomach. Uncle, passed on? No he thought, I would have felt it. though he had felt a spirit of power pass on several hunters moons ago, waking him in the night. He allowed no emotion to show on his face, instead nodding passively. "he left me to relay his wishes to you, I being his most trusted friend. My name is Dorna, and my companion is Rani, we have traveled a long way, and I was most surprised to find that Norman had a nephew, even a adopted one, seeing as he was the most hermit like man I have ever met." She said this with a smile, though he could tell by her words that she lied. True his uncle had many friends, but all were dead, passed on before his time. And his uncle was anything but a hermit, at most he was just preferred silence. And finally, his uncle had expressed to him his displeasure in gods and goddesses.

But that was him, and Feric was no fool to nay say a goddess, of any sorts.

he opened the door more, choosing to let them in, both of them stepped into the house, and looked around, while they did this, he watched their movements. The girl was graceful, betraying her obvious warrior training. And the old woman didn't hobble, she glided.

All this added to the obvious, they were here to make his life more intresting, with or without his opinion.

The old one turned to him and pointed to his arrows. "by the look of those, it seems you are going to hunting, or is there a war I am unaware of in these parts?" she still spoke like a king, demanding, not asking. "hunting." he said this simply, without betraying anything else. he pointed in the direction of the hearth room, and turned around. he trusted them enough to leave the house, though he didnt trust them with anything more. He walked out the great door, closing it as exited.

If he had been able to see and hear into the house he was now leaving, he would have watched the old woman turn towards the girl in a sweeping motion, and only say a few things to her.

"the world is now in the hands of the statue that just walked out the door"

The girl didn't reply to the god's statement, only walked in the direction that the quiet but weird boy had pointed.

"he is a bit quiet isn't he? And those eyes of his…. Not normal, even for people like mages." The girl shivered at the thought of the eyes,

Haunted as though chased by unseen forces, but still holding that deadly cold look that a wolf has in sight of prey, anaylyzing, calculating. Intelligent beyond comprehention. Dangerous.

"your right at that, still in some places that boy would fit in perfectly. Though those places are now dead and ruins of their past glory."

The gods voice seemed to fade at that comment, retreating into the memiores of old times far before her birth.

That's when she heard the sound of grief.

He screeched his cry, letting the world know of his grief. This was no longer a hunt for survival, no longer a casual hunt. Now it was a ceremonial funeral. one that deserved a cry of grief. To let all know that he hunted in remorse, and would be merceless in his grief. So that all predators now knew that he was not to be trifled with, and to let all prey know that he was now to be feared. As he let the cry carry his soul's remorse to the skys, he drew an arrow from his quiver. A ceremonial black arrow, one that he carried always, because death was always near. He strung up the arrow, and pointed it to the sun, now rising to the east. He let the arrow go with all the strength that the bow could muster, putting his entire being into it. he cry of remorse turned to a cry of anger at the cloud of death that takes every soul at one time or another. He let the cry fade from his lips, and let single tear slide away from his eye, it was what his uncle deserved. The death of one that had mattered in the world deserved no less than the highest funeral that he knew of.

One that he hoped that he would never have to perform again. Not watching the arrow any longer, he turned to the nearby woods and sprinted, running from the grief that he had inside him.

It wasn't long before he picked up the reassuring beat of the hunt, and the sent of a deer.

Rina stood frozen at the door, having rushed to it to look for the sound. She had witnessed the entire thing, from the boy knocking a black arrow into the sun, to the silent disapearence into the woods. She didn't notice the goddess that stood next to her until she spoke. " Ive always favored the Amazonian funerals myself, and never have I seen a royal funeral arrow actually succeed in reaching the sun, but I expected no less, coming from the nephew of the thief mage. Though I do wonder how the boy knew the correct direction to shoot the arrow, seeing as not many know that the sun Is the pinnacle of the heavens." The words of the goddess took time to take hold in the young valkyries mind, and when they did they made no sense.

"how is it that the boy even knows of a Amazonian funeral, I thought no men could walk into that jungle and come out?" she voiced this after much thought, always thinking before she spoke to the goddess she escorted.

"for that rina, I can not answer, for not even I know how the boy comes to amazonian ways so easy. Did you see how he disappeared into the tree's? that was a stealth technique used by the amazon queens own personal warriors. Nobody alive save the queen is supposed to have seen it. and they never teach men anything but obedience in that pit of theirs." The god seemed to anger at the thought of the Amazonian customs, making Rina want to disappear like the boy did.

"then how did he learn it?" she asked naively, not thinking like she should have.

"for that, I suspect you would have to ask him, and I doubt you can make a statue talk about where the stone came from. Unless the Valkyrie have been resuming relations with the dwarfs behind my back."

The god laughed at her own joke, and turned back into the house. "come Rina, let us sit in the home of the thief mage, and await the coming of the new mage of the House, who most likely doesn't even know it. I wonder what other surprises he will shower us with?"

She decided not to answer, as she closed the huge door, and followed the goddess.

He was flying. That is what he called it as he glided across the land on a hunt. His feet only touched the ground when he needed them to, letting the prey know that he was still there. After all, it would be unfair to take the prey without letting it at least run away. It would be more like the way he was hunted, way back in his past. He could almost see the buck, as it pounded across the forest dirt. He strung a arrow as he ran, not pausing to stop, seeking to hone himself past the limitations of the warriors. He stoped to aim and fire at the buck, watching the arrow pierce through the air towards its target. It struck the running beast in the back of the neck, severing the spine in what he was sure was a quick death. He watched as the beast ran into the ground, dead. He walked toward it, reaching into his quiver for the knive he would use if the poor beast was alive.

Seeing that the buck was truly dead, he proceeded to saw off its magnificent horns, which he would use to make various traps for trespassers and enemys that came near his threshold. As he did this, he let his mind wander to how the two travelers had made it past his defences. He would have to check them when he returned.

He heard a rustle of leaves behind him and turned towards it. as he did so, he grabed his bow, and a arrow from his quiver and in one motion strung it and pulled back, ready for an attack. He was amazed to see what he was aiming at.

A small animal came out of a bush. Barely larger than a rabbit, it was was a bright orange, and had black stripes all along its body. It looked to be a common house cat, but he knew from experience that this animal would grow into a man eater, with claws that could tear flesh like wet paper.

He was amazed that an animal would be this far north, away from the dense jungles that its species lived in. he noticed that unlike the normal animal, this one had tinges of white all along the fur. Its gold eyes peared through the closed eyelids. It could only be a newborn for it was so small.

He looked around warily, listening for the soft pads of the mother, never far away from its cub.

After what seemed to be to long, he finally decided that the mother was either dead, or it had abandoned its cub to travel back towards its natural surroundings. He let the string slid back into place, and put the arrow back into the quiver on his back. The small furry animal was now in front of him, small tail twitching back and forth, it seemed to want him to pick it up. Not wanting to leave such a animal alone in the woods where it would die without its mother, he unstrung his boy and slide it home into its leather pouch, which went strapped onto his back with the quiver. He slowly picked the animal up and examined it. it was clearly a girl, to his irritation and it had no teeth yet, which meant he would have to feed like a baby. He let the small animal get used to his arm watching it curl into him and fall asleep. Quietly, though with great pain. He picked up his trophie for the days hunt with one arm and carried it and his newly aquired friend back to the house, walking slowly so the small animal wouldn't wake.

The sun was high into the day as he reached the house, carring the dead deer with two hands, and letting the small tiger walk. He still couldn't believe that a tiger would be all the way east as it was, seeing as the things didn't travel except when looking for new territory. he let his thoughts drift away, and watched the young animal in question run towards the house, clumsy on new legs. All ready he could see the grace it would aquire, and the problems it would arise when it was fully grown. A cat that big would be hard pressed to NOT attract attention, though they were masters at stealth.

He approached the doors to the house, remembering he now had company only when he saw the girl in the enterance to the door.

"what is THAT." She said, eyeing the tiger cub as it approached her, crouched low on the ground, as if to stalk her like prey. Her voice was different from the old womans, and seemed to be soaked in shyness and obedience. She was no stranger to being walked on.

"it's a deer" he said shortly, working his jaw and tongue in the weird language of the freeman.

She looked at him with irritation and then pointed to cub, obviously not likeing his small joke. "what is that thing, ive a mind to call it a cat, but its too unuasual to be so." He smiled at her observations, now thinking on how he was going to explain how he knew it was a tiger. A animal that only resided in a place where he shouldn't have ever even known about.

But instead, his problem was solved by the old woman, who appeared at the girls side, silent as a shadow.

"it's a tiger, an animal of the jungles, im curious to know why the animal is so far away from any jungle leaves, for one so young." She then turned toward him, her gaze burning into his eyes. "and why it is that you should bring it here on this unusual morning." She paused as if he was going to answer her. "you have a lot to answer for boy, but for now, let us get this small thing something to eat, you know its going to need milk for the first few weeks, don't you? until it grows teeth anyway. And I don't see any cows around here for the milk to come from either. Any idea how your going to feed it?" she seemed to voice his very thoughts.

"theres a farmer in the nearby town." He struggled with the last word, his jaw aching from freeman talk already.

" good" she said in a tone that ment the conversation was over. She disappeared back into the house, leaving him and the girl staring at the small animal, who was now attacking one of the great doors of the house, making small growling noises.

He smiled and walked up to the door, walking past the girl who watched him. He walked down the hall and entered the dinner room, which took him to the kitchen.

He threw the deer up on a slab used for preparing meat like this, and continued to do what came naturally, under the fasanating eyes of his new friend.

Who walked on four legs instead of two.

As night came upon the house, he and his tiger had become the best of friends due to the shared pleasure of solitude, he a cautious individual who didn't trust the females of his own race, and the tiger just a natural animal of silence. He worked the chores of the day, all the while introducing the animal to his world. He would check the traps, showing the tiger how they worked. He didn't think the animal understood, but it was nice to be able to show a friend his work, even if that friend was unable to communicate his appreciation. The tiger went on to view all his chores, from running the grounds, to cleaning his room, never leaving his side. His only complaint about the animal was that it did not act as it should, for one instead of choosing the formula he had prepared from his journey into the small nearby town, the animal gorged on meat, a lot of it to say the least. On the second part the animal seemed to be able to do things it shouldn't, he could have sworn he had caught it reading the open book on his study desk, but when he looked again the animal was staring at him.

He couldn't explain this to his guests, who were hard to approach in the first place, being totally strange and unfamiliar to him. And both of them were women ,the very pinnacle of his nightmares. And for that he did not want to speak to them.

He was forced to seek them out though, when dinner was finally ready. He had cooked the deer meat as he thought the guests would like it, the way he liked it. he had gone into the greenery and chosen some fruits and vegetables, in case they had stipulations on eating meat, as some free woman had exerted on him before. This was not the first time he had entertained guests of his uncles, though it would be the first time to do it without his uncle present and directing orders and meals for him to make.

He wandered towards the hearthroom, where the guests hadn't moved from, or so he thought. Instead he found the old woman standing staring at the strange wall of the enterance hall way. His wall of all shades. He didn't let on he was their, choosing to glide as he would stalking prey, feet touching the ground without sound. He was going to test this goddess, for truth and power.

He came ever closer, step by step, not letting his feet carry sound on the till hallway.

"I wonder exactly why you approach me as to kill me , young man, but without any weapon in hand. Is this to insult me, or to simply to try my patience with you, a wanning thing all ready." The old woman stated towards the wall, not turning towards him. He stopped his stalking, standing mere feet away, the time for games being over. He gave up his act of ignorance.

"no goddess, I simply wish to know why one like you would visit my uncles house. And bring one carrying a sword of a warrior, who walks with the grace of a lion, yet chooses to hide under the name of a traveler. And accompanies a goddess to see a boy who has no real standing in the world."

He said this with a simple quiet voice, putting no emotion into it. the old woman stood still for a moment, choosing to act as if he didn't matter. Without word she turn towards him, only to look him over.

"as a boy who is the nephew of a man like Norman, I have intrest in you of course. But I wonder what gave us away? Why is it a boy like yourself can fire a arrow into the sun, when even the Amazonian race cannot do the same for their rulers. Why is it that you bring a tiger from that very same jungle, on the day we approach, a tiger who doesn't even act as a tiger for that matter. Why is it that you can walk without making a sound, yet not use any magic? So many questions you don't answer, its starting to annoy me boy. I wish an explanation, starting with exactly how you came to Norman, without me being informed until he sends me a message upon his death."

He listened to her voice slowly gain anger, not showing the anticipation he felt on his face. He choose to retaliate with questions of his own.

"I will not bow down to you, though divine you may be, I will not speak of my history to one who hides their own. Who lies about being friends with my uncle. I know my uncle goddess, he does not befriend the divine, who he views as ignorant of the world. Why he thought that I now understand. I will not answer questions that are demanded instead of asked. I have grown tired of your disregard for my uncles memorie, and now state this fact, in the freeman world all are equal, and respect is gained by actions, not power. If you wish to answer your questions, you will do two things. One you will tell your friend to stop trying to hide herself from me while I stand here, she is to loud to try and hide herself. And two, you will stop ordering me around. This is now my house, as my uncle is dead, but you will abide by the rules that he set, and one is this, guests are only welcome as long as they are civil. And you I might add, need to learn manners." With that now said he turned and walked to the dinner hall, stoping at the door. He turned to the old woman again, smilling at her shocked face. "by the way goddess, dinner is done if you and your companion would like to eat." He looked at where the girl was hidden. "knives and swords are not allowed in the dinner hall, so sheath your weapons before you enter. And that includes the knives you have hidden on your person." He added with a even bigger smile. And with that he turned and went to fix himself some food.

He didn't have long to wait, as the goddess and the girl walked in not long after he had started eating. The goddess had abanded the disguise of a old woman, no longer trying to hide the gliding. She looked to be angry, but that didn't worry him. The girl on the other hand, looked to be holding back her amazment, apparently thinking he hadn't noticed her hiding just out of view all day. He smiled at them as they came in and took their seats.

For the next half an hour, the eating took place in silence. It looked to be that they would not speak of the earlier argument, until finally the goddess spoke.

" you will understand that I will have my answers no matter whose house this is, but I will follow your houses rules, seeing as that I was a bit rash. But you are a surprise to me, I thought I knew of everyone of importance, and you are important.." she added before he could deny it "but instead here you are, nephew to one of the most important people in the world, but I do not know anything of you. so with that said, I must be able to understand who you are. So please, answer my questions, and I will answer yours." She said this last sentence with a quiet voice, no longer demanding his obedience. he decieded if anyone should be trusted, it would be a goddess.

" I guess that would be fair, but know that I must start at the beginning for it is rather complicated, even to people who know the whole story.

In short terms, I was born in the Amazonian jungles, to a woman of no high standing. My father is unknown, because it would seem that my mother had been exiled into the lands of Fire, which should have been a death sentence. She died in child birth, bringing me, the first and only boy to be ever born into the Amazonian culture." He stopped, allowing this to be digested by old woman, who seemed to be shocked at this. "because of this, the amazons think that I can bring more boys into the world, ending their need to enslave freemen. Even so, I was immediately thrown into slavery, but of a different kind. They still consider men to be unworthy of anything but slaves, but since I was the only male to be born by a amazon, they decided to wed me to the royale family. For six years, I lived in the Amazonian dungeons, along with the other consorts. It wasn't until the age of five…" at this he stood up on and turned around. He removed his shirt, showing the two women his bare back, and the scares that ran across them. "that I was actually marked with the symbol of the consort. usually the male is burned with only the circle,..." he ran his hand over the inner design, feeling the eyes of the two spectators.

"everything else is the indication of my status. Along with the burn, a few words are said, making me the slave of a future queen. Who she is or what she looks like I do not know, except for the sure fact that she has the eyes of the royal family, as red as my own. I managed to get away, and I will not be caught again to find out. it is why I use the weapon of the warriors, so that I may fight back if they ever find me." He let his voice say it all. "my uncle found me as I was running away, for I ran straight into End town, hoping to find safty from the hunt that had been called upon my escape. He managed to get me away from the territory, and release the spell of slavery that they had forced on me. And I have been here ever since, in this house." He let the memory of his escape fade away, choosing to come back to the present. The goddess seemed to be thinking, the girl though looked appalled by the entire thing. He didn't need to know why, by freemen laws, what had been done to him was unacceptable, by the Amazonian laws, what had been done to him was natural. To the amazon's he was nothing but a way to get out of their situation. He put his shirt back on, and then sat back down before continueing to speak. " now that my storie has been told, I will ask you to tell yours goddess, why are you here?" he made it short, for though it was becoming easier to talk the freeman language, with all the practice through out the years, he still choose to not speak when he didn't need to. " this is troubling news boy, if what you say is true, than the amazons have broken the law, and know it, for I know for a fact that your birth was not recorded in the book of life. But it makes sense, being that Norman was the same way. No wonder he told no one of your existence, not even the gods. Many people would kill to have the consort of a royal amazonion noble under their control, if not just for the favors of the amazons. The empire could use you to bargain for another royale member, for they can not obtain the land they have without it, seeing as no army will go through that jungle and live. You are indeed a family member of Norman" she said this in a worried tone, her unknown fears apparent on her face. " you say I was not recorded in some book, what exactly is this book of life of which you speak?" he sounded this question, wondering what law the amazon's broke at his birth. The woman looked at him as if he had just cursed at her. "are you saying that you've never heard of the book of life? The book that every soul must be recorded in?" he shook his head, producing a angry look on her face, it faded, to be replaced by a look of intrest. "the book of life, is the book that holds every creature in the universes existence, from the past to the future. This is book is how fate and the gods can control the universe, how they may decide each persons fate. You and your uncle though, were a loop hole, beings totally outside fates control, therefore unknown to us. Usually when one is born like this, it creates a event that makes it known to all what they are. Usually it's determined to be a omen or something, but it lets us gods know what happened. Its why dragons and elves don't populate the world like humans, if they did, a volcano or something worse would be erupting every nine months after spring time." She smiled grimly at this ,now looking at him strangly. "most of the world doesn't know this, but the amazons are an exception. They were nearly deystroyed by a person such as yourself, he was the reason they cant have boys or men." She stoped and looked at him, as she saw another world altogether. "I haven't thought about this in a long time to tell you the truth. People like you are the bane of the gods. We never understood why the ancients created the phenomenom in the first place, and after the ancients died, we started a rule to kill people like you, so that they would never grow to gain the power to defy us. Though there was one instance, where we didn't know about the birth of a man in the village not far from here, it didn't go about the name it goes by now. it was actually just a rural town that all of us forgot about, and before we could do anything the man grew up to become our greatest threat of control. By his own power, he managed to defy us. it was a time at where a women controlled the gods, and sought to make things the same for humans. She used the amazons as her tools. They started a mass invasion of the neighboring lands, enslaving men and teaching women to think them nothing more as mules. It looked to be like they were going to succeed, but this man, nothing special except a little shady magic, went and stole the gods main source of power, a token of the ancients and forced the god to earth. The god was torn apart from what she saw. Her own work had turned the amazons into something she didn't expect. Monsters. Her visions of utopia were deystroyed, and she went and disappeared from history all together. Even without the gods, the amazons still threatened the world though, and to stop it the man used the power of the gods that he had stolen. Holding the token above his head, high on a hill facing the invading army, he decimated them with a seiries of cataclysmic blows, leaving the army to a third of its power. The army was in retreat, running back into the jungles. But then the man did something to prevent this from happening again. He cursed the entire race of amazons, delving into the very nature of their being to do it. he stopped the sands of their races future by stoping the males which they ruled so cruely. After the work was done, he spoke with the queen in a brief passing. He told her that the males of amazons would dwindle, and would cease to exist unless a female warrior let a male be recognized as equal. The queen simply laughed at this, saying that the only way a man could be equal to a amazon warrior, was to be better than a amazon warrior, and no man in any time would ever claim that title. And so it has been. The amazons have slowly been reduced into what they are now, stealing males from outside the jungle. And it pains them, for they know that if they don't do something, the blood of the amazon will become dilute, and their race will bleed into history to be forgotedn." He voice trailed away as the story came to a end. He had thoughts spiraling around in his head, but the first thing that came to mind was still frightening. "the goddess was you, wasn't it?" he said this quietly, hoping not to insult the person of history before him. She nodded her head, speaking slowly. "I was ignorant of man back then, but now ive lived amoung men for so long that Ive come to almost forget my roots. It was a long time ago." she was silent after this, obviously thinking of the past. "who was the man?" asked Rani, reminding him that she was there. The woman looked toward her and smiled. "the man? The man was Norman, the thief mage, yet not totally the mage he was ment to be yet. It wasn't long after this that the mage of the house died, and Norman took up the responsibility at the age of 22, but that's another story for another day. Come, there is much to do." She stood up, causing him to do the same. "you still haven't told me why you're here." He said simply. The woman looked at him with a glint in her eye, one that reminded him of his uncle when he knew something that no one else did. "to help you save the world of course. You cant do it by yourself." He stared at her as if she had just turned into a dangerous animal. "you know, I must not know the freeman language as I thought I did, I could have sworn you just said you were going to help me save the world." He looked at her as if she was going to laugh and explain the joke. She simply turned around and walked away , stoping at the door to turn around and look at him. "did I stutter? I said you were going to save the world, after all, you ARE the mage of the house and it is YOUR duty." The words seemed to wrap around him, and he felt something inside him move. Suddenly, he felt his tiger friend by his leg, siting down facing the goddess. "All hail the house mage" the words came from no one, but from every where around him, wraping around his entire being, both inside and out. suddenly the world seemed to tilt, and grow hazy. He found himself in a gray place, surrounded by mist.

DO YOU ACCEPT THE HOUSE. The same voices came at him, more strongly than before. "I accept" he said, not realizing he spoke.

Suddenly the world came back in a tornado of collors, spinning around him. As it came to a stop, he felt blackness creep upon him. He was fading into unconciesness. He saw the smilling face of the goddess, and the shocked amazment of Rani, who still sat at her chair.

And then blackness.

He was inside himself. He looked upon his soul with a wonder. Something seemed to move within the light that was the soul. The soul started changing, forming into something else. He looked into the heart of it, and saw something staring back. It looked with bloodlust and power, wanting out of the soul. It wanted him. He felt it reach out, a huge claw grasping on his mind. he felt it merge with his conscious mind, coming out of the unconscious part. It was a immense being, one that he couldn't describe. He looked at the eye again, seeing the eyes of a beast. A predator who yearned to be free to hunt. He saw the power it held out to him to take. The glazing red fire of its core. Without knowing why, he jumped into it, allowing himself to be swallowed by the flames. And the power of it coursed through him.

Rani stared at the unconscious boy, who lay on the ground. She could feel the magic that coursed through his veins, appearing out of no where as soon as he hit the ground. She could see the immensity of it, and felt the need to back away. It didn't feel evil in a sense. But it was dangerous, as if it had a mind of its own. She glanced at the goddess, wondering if this was supposed to happen. the goddess wasn't looking at the boy, but at the tiger which was far away from the boy. It seemed to back into the wall, its face and body tense in a silent growl at the unconscious boy. It could feel what she felt. Something, old and powerful moved within the boy, making itself known. A glowing light was now around the body, pulsing with a red aura, the light stretched and moved, taking on shape. She saw the goddess move silently toward the boy, and before it finished, she tapped the boys skull with small but powerful force of magic. The light disappeared and the boys body remained still. She let out her held breath, and stared at the goddess. "do you know what that was?" she asked tentavlily, not wanting the answer she knew was coming. The goddess shook her head, comfirming her fears. "the fainting I expected, but whatever came afterword was unexpected. I could assume it was the power that Norman kept pent up to keep amazons from finding him. I suspect it was trapped in his subconscious mind. but now we can assume that it has fused with our friend here. It will be intresting to see what exactly will come of it." at this she turned away, facing the tiger. "you will of course keep a eye on him, as is your duty. If things start to get unusual like just now, find me and let me deal with it." she then exited the room, but not before Rani heard her mutter to herself. "I wonder what something more ancient than myself is doing in that particular boy. I hate it when prophecies start to mix with fate." The goddess left the room, leaving her with the tiger and the unconscious boy. She looked at the tiger, which was now curling on the boys stomach. "and to think, I never even got to tell my story" she grimaced as she said this, thinking on the bad memoires she too had.

She never did like stories around the dinner table.

Feric awoke on the floor, wondering how long he had been unconscious. It couldn't have been long, for the candles still burned, and they were the special type that only lasted half an hour so one could keep track of time. he tried to get up only to realize he had been used as a bed by his new friend.

The tiger sat curled up on his chest, but not asleep. It stared at him with unblinking golden eyes, as if he was being judged. He must have passed, for suddenly the small cat jumped off his chest and started licking itself. He stood up, only to be rewarded by a spinning sensation. The room became fuzzy, and the floor seemed to jump at him. he stood still until it stoped. He then walked out of the diner room and into the enterance hall way. He saw no evidence of his guests, but it didn't matter to him. he walked toward the main door. He couldn't describe what he felt, but he had the sudden need to be outside. To feel the moon shine on his face. He wanted to run as fast as he could, never stoping. He grabbed the door handle and pulled. The door opened to reveal a iridescent moon in the cloudless sky. He didn't even bother to close the door, he just ran out and forgot about everything.

That's when he felt it. a pulse within himself move. It wasn't his, but it seemed to be connected to him. suddenly he crashed to the ground in pain. It felt like he had molten metal in his veins. It seared through him, blanking out everything. Instead of fading into blackness though, he was brought to a different state. Something inside him was coming out. it fought past barriers he didn't know existed. It broke through like glass. Shattering his mind. it took control of his mind and body. Suddenly its thoughts were his, its power was now his. He felt the ground before him suddenly explode into flames. A soaring blaze of heat was now within him. he felt like he was slowly melting in its raw power. Suddenly the pain stoped, and the flames died. He was left in a circle of ash, with weird markings burned into the ground all around him. only one still burned strangely. it was a deadly looking serphent with wings and legs. Its eyes stared out of the flames with a sparkling glow. He stared at it as it dimmed and then died. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at it, but life seemed to take a different speed for eternity. He was startled by a familiar voice. "well now, the dragon at last. Obviously a surprise to us a both boy." The goddess stepped towards him, walking in between too burned areas. She stopped beside him, looking at the now faded serphent. "you are now the compass that points the way to the saviours of the world boy. One by one, they will present themselves to you, and your power will make them light up like the sun. from the way you did this, id say that your talent is fire, not strange considering you say that your mother came back from the lands of Fire bearing you. this explains a lot boy, but time is short." She turned away from him, and faced each of the burned markings. "from what I see, we have a wolf, a mountain, three different crowns, a storm, a book, a sword, and the dragon" she finished sentence facing him, as if he was the dragon. He watched her silently. "you must be mistaken goddess, I never said I would save the world, you did."he said this quietly knowing the reaction that would come out the divine woman. "you have no choice son, im sorry to say that like it or not, you are the house mage, and like your uncle, you must save the world from the evil that is seeping into the land. Your uncle did the same many a time, and gave his life so that we would have time to have the chance to do the same. Will you waste his sacrifice?" she let the words collide with him, and watched him with silence.


End file.
